Déjame te cuento una historia - 1 -
by E.Y.79
Summary: Suicidio... una idea que tal vez invadió tu cabeza, en ese momento que tropezaste... ¿como seguir? ¿Por que? -¿Mal summary? no lo se, tal vez exagerado, ya que... pasa y lee, dale una oportunidad. Por favor.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas Noches, he tenido este fics desde hace unos meses y he querido publicarlo, espero sea de su agrado... puede que no relate día a día... pero no es el fin principal de este.

 ** _Me disculpo si hay errores ortográficos... algún día mejorare._**

Sin mas por el momento, me retiro para que puedan leer.

 _ **DESCLEMIER: Love Live no me pertenece...**_

* * *

 _ **POV ¿-?...**_

 _Con el paso del tiempo te vas dando cuenta que nunca debes mostrar a quien te hiera el daño que te hace_...

Cuando entre a primero de la academia otonokizaka, fui muy retraída ya que en mi antigua ciudad fui victima de bullying, y no es fácil... mas a mediados de este, conocí a una pelimorada que tenia un aura maternal y de igual modo actuaba así. Ella fue mi pilar y me enseño que _s i sonríes en las buenas como en los malos momentos, la vida no se dará cuenta de lo que pasa en tu persona hasta ver los cambios años mas adelante_.

Desde entonces siempre hice mi máximo esfuerzo por sonreír, y con el tiempo empecé a llevarme bien con la mayoría de mis compañeras. En ese mismo mis ganas de acabar con mi vida, o de hacerme algún corte para soportar el dolor dejaron de ser una opción para mi. Conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo, que me ayudaba a pagar a un psicólogo, ya que mi madre o padre nunca me escuchan... para ellos soy un caso perdido; ya la única meta que tienen en mi, es que no repruebe y me gradué.

Pase de año, con los que logro hablar dicen que soy divertida y muy enérgica... parece que sirve el apoyo que recibo de ese loquero y mi "madre" Nozomi.

Mis _**amigas**_ ya que este termino no lo tomo a la ligera... son amigas de Nozomi-chan, ella es mi sempai pero me prohibió usar honoríficos a menos de ser un profesor con el que hablara. Bueno como iba diciendo, las otras dos chicas de tercero, Yazawa Nico es como una hermana (mejor que la de verdad) será bajita mas que el promedio, pero su actitud y fuerza son hasta mas que la mía (pero plana, mas nunca se lo recuerdes). Ayase Eli, rusa, rubia, grandes dotes (igual que Nozomi) y un poco mas alta que yo. Nozomi tenia un talento grande ya que logro que cada una de nosotras con gustos diferentes y ciertos problemas nos cuidáramos entre nosotras... _Ellas son como mi familia_.

De mi clase, debes en cuando converse con dos chicas una peliazul, buena en deportes, estricta pero llegando a avergonzarse fácil; la otra una peligris muy carismática, alegre, algo torpe, muy dulce pero le costaba llevarse bien con los demás, ya que muchas se volvían sus "amigas" por ser hija de la directora... cosa que nunca me importo, era fácil hablar con ellas de ciertos temas y con el tiempo se volvieron unidas... me alegro por ellas... mas yo nunca pase de eso no es fácil contar muchas cosas de mi pasado.

Mas las cosa dejaron de ir bien un día... y viejas costumbres volvieron una de las razones fue... -suspiro- … las cosa fueron así.

Yo me encontraba sola en casa, había salido temprano y no trabajaba, así que decidí volver a casa para preparar la comida… las cosa últimamente eran peleas entre mama y papa... por que... creo que en parte era mi futuro; además el amor parecía desvanecerse cada día... aun así, mis padres siempre aparentaban ante los demás. Ese día el llego borracho, apenas podía mantenerse de pie, lo ayude a caminar hasta su habitación... mas en el momento que me dispuse a salir para prepararle un café, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar empezó a tocar unos de mis pecho y besar mi nuca... _lo llamaba por su nombre y pidiendo que parara, recordándole que era de el_... pero no paro, con unos de sus brazos me abrazo, eso era para que no escapara y poder con su mano libre empezó a tocar mi intimidad. Evitaba producir algún sonido mas haya de pedir que para. Yukiho llego, lo se porque como siempre, lo aviso... se oyó como subía las escalares y padre lo único que dijo es "has solo un ruido y a quien le hare daño será ella" solo asentí con miedo y con lagrimas en los ojos , pedía a dios que se fuera y agradezco que me escuchara, ya que no tardo de nuevo en bajar y que se escuchara que la puerta era cerrada. ¿Por qué lo hice? Pues es dos años menor que yo, además la quiero y se que en el fondo ella también. Después de eso, solo puedo decir que _papa es un hombre que no se sacia fácil_. Cuando acabo conmigo se dio un baño y poco después me dejo en el baño para que me diera uno. Mi reflejo se ve _sucio_ desde entonces.

Al día siguiente... Fui a la escuela sin muchas ganas, poco antes de salir, me había hecho el corte mas largo de mi vida que inicia en la clavícula y lograba abarcar parte de mi brazo... el uniforme cubría mucho asi que nadie lo notaria.

-Honoka-chan, ¿Cómo estas? -me saludo con mucha energía Nozomi, le sonreí levemente y seguí mi camino.

Solo copiaba lo que apuntaban los profesores , durante el receso me dirigí al baño y me encerré para no ver la cara a alguna de las chicas... solo llore y me abrase a mi misma. logre recuperar la postura y regresa a clases, una vez sonó la campana, hice todo por irme y no ser alcanzada por...

-Honoka, ¿Por qué me estas evitando? ¿te pasa algo? -no necesitaba voltear para saber quien era.

-Nozomi, necesito llegar a casa, podemos dejar esto para mañana. -dije con tono frio y cortante.

-Primero me dices que te pasa, estoy preocupada, algo me dice que no debo dejarte sola. Y hare caso. -y sin darme cuenta como, la tenia frente a mi.- sabes que puedes confiar en mi. - Agrego con voz dulce y suavemente de los hombros me agarro.

-Yo... -no sabia que decir. _¿Tenia que decirlo?_.

-Quiero saber, que ha hecho que el brillo de tus ojos, sea como la primera vez que te vi; no, peor que la primera vez. -dijo dulcemente, me jalo a ella y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-No es nada. -volví a negar.

-No me mientas. Por favor... -pude notar su voz quebrada y que lloraba.

-Nozomi... -no pude mas y lagrimas empezaron a salir... un llanto lleno de dolor y amargura salía, no lo podía detener.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, ni en que momento, pero cuando me di cuenta había 4 brazos mas...

-Nico-chan... Eli... -logre decir al reconocerlas.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Por que lloras? -Pregunto Nico, preocupada.

No se que se apodero de mi, mas de un momento para otro me aparte de golpe y me aleje...

-No tengo que contarles todo... -fue lo ultimo que dije antes de salir corriendo.

Me odio por haberlo hecho, al día siguiente, llegue y pedí perdón a la rubia y pelinegra, quienes no estaban enojadas conmigo, pero aun querían una explicación... les dije que en el receso les diría, ya que a Nozomi todavía no llegaba. _ **Y nunca llego... nunca mas**_ , al parecer durante su primera clase se dio la noticia de que Toujo Nozomi había sufrido un accidente y que no había logrado sobrevivir... ese día llore, sentí que había perdido a mi madre, a la que me brindo su apoyo y yo le había ignorado, escapado sin darle una explicación; dejándola con angustia, algo que seguro había causado su accidente... _Así es me culpo por eso._

* * *

Lo anterior había sido en mis primero meses de inicio de mi segundo curso... poco después, Eli tuvo que irse por problemas familiares y aun sin saber porque, la comunicación con ella se corto... aquello solo nos dejo a Nico y a mi, que nunca me dejo, tras decir aquello, siempre hacia lo que podía para animarme. _Esa pequeña me ayuda a seguir_.

Un día llego a la azotea que era el lugar donde comíamos, con una chica pelirroja y de unos ojos violetas que son bellísimos... la sorpresa que me lleve al saber que eran parejas... y no lo digo por el hecho de ambas son mujeres, si no, porque ambas tienden a ser Tsunderes... pero si ella es feliz, yo la apoyo.

No diré que volví a ser la misma, pero me hacia feliz ver que alguien se preocupara por mi. Antes de extenderme, si alguien se pregunta que pasa con Umi y Kotori... una son pareja y dos mas que enojadas, se sentían apenadas por como me habían tratado después de que me suspendieran injustamente por "acosarlas" o bueno ese fue el cargo... pero no había sido yo, una loca a la que le caí mal por ser unida a cierta rusa y odiaba a Kotori se hizo pasar por mi... aunque cuando volví Nico y Maki ya habían hecho de detectives y la entregaron, mas después de eso, creo que creen que estoy molesta con ellas.

Apenas había pasado una semana, de esto cuando descubrí que un grupo de chicas que me hacia de mi vida un infierno en secundaria, habían ingresado a este colegio donde no perdieron oportunidad de divertirse de nuevo conmigo... mas no eran tontas esto era antes o después fuera de la escuela.

* * *

 _ **POV GENERAL...**_

Llego la hora del almuerzo y como otras veces Honoka subía a la azotea donde se reunía con Nico, Maki y dos chicas mas, que se habían vuelto amiga de esta ultima.

-Llegas tarde. -reclamo la bajita, mientras apuntaba con el dedo a su culpable.

-¿Enserio... por unos minutos? -Pregunto mientras hacia un leve puchero..

-Así es... -decía sin mirarle.

-Y si te dijera que traje unos dulces para ti... -Con una sonrisa inocente, sacaba de una bolsa un bote.

-¿Cuáles...? -pregunto, mientras se ponía levemente roja y arcando una ceja.

-Tus favoritos. -respondió con sonrisa de ganadora, mientras se los extendía.

-... -Nico, sin perder mas tiempo los arrebato de las manos de Honoka.

-Bien, ya no estas enojada. - Comento la ojiazul que no se contuvo mas y soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas.

-… -Pienso que pensaba que decir, pero fue interrumpida por una chica castaña.

-Nico se vendió. -Le decía al oído a la que se encontraba a su lado.

-Nico-chan es débil, nya. -Menciono la menor, que tenia la apariencia de ¿un gato?.

-Nico, tu novia soy yo. -Reprocho Maki, con un sonrojo notable.

-Lo se y ella es como una hermana. -Señalo con una sonrisa inocente, mientras señalaba a la pelinaranja.

-Parece que la naturaleza fue buena con ella y no contigo, nya. -Todas empezaron a reír ante el comentario de esta.

-¿Qué quieres decir Rin... -decía Nico, mientras le jalaba de los cachetes.

-Me lastimas...nya -decía con dificultad, ya que Nico no paraba.

 _ **POV HONOKA...**_

Este era otro día entre nosotras, tome asiento a lado de la pelirroja que me sonrió como saludo, le respondí y empecé a comer. La vida me odia, porque cuando Nico se acercaba, un viento golpeo el lugar, levantando la falda de todas...

-Honoka...¿Ha pasado algo...? ¿quieres hablar? -Pregunto de cerca, con un tono preocupado, mientras me abrazaba de la nada.

-Nico-chan... -Decía confundida la pelirroja.

-Vamos... -Me soltó del abrazo, solo para agarrar mi brazo. Aunque yo solo me solté de golpe de este.

-Gracias, estoy bien y ahora me tengo que ir. -Dije, a una velocidad impresionante para salir de ahí. Mas me quede tras la puerta, logrando oír un poco lo que decía.

-Honoka... -Nico hablo con desconcierto.

-Nico, ¿que pasa?... -Le pregunto Maki.

-No lo viste... tenia unos cortes en la pierna. -Menciono con tristeza.

-No... -Dijo confundida.- pero no creo que sea eso... -tras unos minutos, tratando de pensar en otras opciones.

 _Lo es... Lo siento_ murmure por lo bajo, antes de bajar por las escaleras para regresar al salón.

Hoy es jueves y otra vez falto a la escuela... y no porque me sienta mal...

* * *

 **POV GENERAL...**

En algún callejón no muy lejos de la escuela, un grupo de chicos y chicas, tenían acorralada a una pelinaranja y con ojos azules contra la pared, y estos no dejaban de lanzar insultos o comentarios hirientes a esta, unos pocos de repente lanzaban un golpe al estomago de esta. Quien trataba en concentrarse por no llorar.

 **…**

Nico con compañía había ido a buscar a Honoka a su grupo, mas como los días anteriores no había asistido a la escuela. Estaba preocupada, sabia lo fácil que podía caer en depresión esta, sabia que lo disimulaba bien. Además le era extraño ya que mas de una vez había escuchado de la ojiazul, como sus padres se ponían cuando no seguía las reglas y la escuela no fue informada de que estuviera enferma. Sin darse cuenta, había dicho algo que gano la atención de sus dos compañeras una peliazull llamada Umi, y una peligris hija de la directora Kotori...

Las había jalado hasta la parte trasera de la escuela y tras pedir que tomaran asiente empezó a relatarles un poco sobre ella, omitiendo ciertos detalles claro. Conto lo que había visto hacia unos días en la pierna de esta; todas a excepción de Maki se sorprendían ante lo que oían.

-¿Están seguras? -Preguntaron con miedo todas.

-Si... me preocupa, nunca me ha ocultado algo... pero cuando quise hablar con ella, simplemente huyo... -Tras suspirar, agacho la cabeza.

-Ya te dije que tal vez... -intento hablar su novia.

-No, Maki... eso no es posible, explica como te cortas la parte superior de la pierna "por accidente" tantas veces. -decía con sarcasmo Nico.

-Bueno... ha faltado tres días y es cierto que el lunes no parecía ella... -Pensaba en voz alta la peliazul.

-Umi, Kotori... en deporte ¿no vieron si tenia algo extraño? -pregunto con cierta intriga.

-No, dijo que le dolía el estomago. Así que solo estuvo en la banca. -Hablo Kotori, tras pensarlo.

-Por favor, cuiden de ella, claro si viene mañana... -menciono con preocupación Maki y Nico.

-Creo que pasaremos por ella. -Dijo Umi, con decisión.

-¿Saben donde vive? -Hablando por fin una castaña, la cual junto con su amiga que estaba a su lado, se habían mantenido calladas hasta ahora.

-No... pero Kotori, podrías preguntarle a tu mama. Por favor. -dijo Umi, viendo a su novia a los ojos.

-Lo intentare... -respondió sonrojada.

* * *

Pobre Honoka... ¿Por que...? (espera yo escribí esto ¿?) Me disculpo si he ofendido o herido a alguien... es solo una historia, de esas "existenciales" que rara vez hago.

Les tengo una pregunta, _¿consideran el suicidio una opción?_

Y hasta aquí llegamos... ¿Alguien quiere continuación?

Espero te haya gustado y agradezco que le dieras una oportunidad...

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos...**_

 _¿Hasta otro capitulo? Bay_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

 **Me disculpo si hay algún error ortográfico... algún día mejorare...**

 **DESCLEMIER:** Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

 _Solo quisiera poder decir a todas, gracias. Que ninguna, debe culparse por no saber que pasaba._

 _ **POV GENERAL...**_

El viernes llego, y muchos tal vez, se despertaban difícilmente porque el fin de semana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina... pero en caso de una pelinaranja... el dolor no le dejaba.

-Honoka, si no te levantas, llegaras tarde. -decía una mujer tocando la puerta del cuarto donde se hallaba la mencionada.

-Si... -dijo sin muchas ganas.

-Apúrate.

Honoka, realmente no había dormido bien, ya que cada que se movía el dolor le invadía... además de que las lagrimas no le dejaban de salir desde que había llegado a su casa. Con dificultad y tratando de no quejarse del dolor en alto, se levanto; agarro sus cosas, entre ellas su uniforme se encamino al baño. Con dolor y algo de velocidad se ducho, y antes de hacer otra cosa agarro su navaja para... y tras cambiarse, paso a su cuarto para recoger su mochila y por fin bajo las escaleras.

-Ha, hija dos amigas tuyas han venido a buscarte. -decía su madre con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Amigas... -susurro, mientras rogaba que no fuesen algunas de las que la molestaba. Llego a la entrada y alzo la mirada con miedo.- ¿Umi... y Kotori? -Pregunto con sorpresa.

-Hola, Honoka - Saludo Umi, primero ofreciendo una sonrisa.

-Honoka-chan, buenos días... -Siguió Kotori con voz dulce.

-Hola, buenos días a las dos... -Respondía con cierto miedo y nerviosismo.

-Hemos venido como ayer te dijimos. -Dijo Kotori, con naturalidad, que si bien sabia que había faltado, no se notaba que mentía.

-Eh... - Grito sorprendida.

-Te parece si nos vamos. Si no, se nos hará tarde. -Dijo Umi, al agarrarla de uno de los brazos. Y Kotori del otro.

-Ehhh... -fue lo único que decía mientras ellas dos tiraban de ella. Después de mucho pudo hablar.- esperen, ¿Por qué?

-Porque queremos. -Dieron como respuesta ambas chicas que seguían tirando de ella.- Además Nico-sempai, al igual que como nosotras estamos preocupadas por tu ausencia en estos tres días.- Hablo umi, mientras la terminaban de arrastrar a la azotea de la escuela.

-Nico-chan... -Menciono en un susurro.

-Aquí esta. -Volviendo ha hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Nico-chan... -Menciono con miedo al ver a la bajita de brazos cruzados y con un semblante serio.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿crees que puedes faltar a clases a si por que así? ¿Por que no contestas las llamadas o mensajes? -Preguntaba sin dar tiempo de repuesta, la pelinegra que se había acercado un poco a esta y le daba leves golpes en el brazo.

-No yo... -Quería excusarse, mas al recibir los golpes el dolor volvió.- Nico, me lastimas... -Dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-pero si apenas te ha tocado. -Se excusaba, al momento de parar.

-Pero duele... duel..e -Dijo antes de caer de golpe, primero de rodilla y después al piso.

-¡HONOKA! -gritaron preocupadas todas las presentes y de inmediato se acercaron.

-Maki... -Hablaba con miedo Nico.

-Hay que llevarla a la... -Decía mientras palpaba su estomago, y al sentir algo extraño en el estomago de esta, levanto levemente la camiseta de esta.- ¿Qué es esto? -Sorprendida por la cantidad de moretones y cortes que había en este.

-La enfermería no creo que sea suficiente. -Comento Umi al ver aquello.

-Llamare a papa... -Sin perder tiempo, saco su celular y marco al numero de este.- Papa... si las clases ya debieron empezar, mas no es momento... de verdad, una amiga acaba de desmayarse y... tiene varios moretones en el abdomen y no dudo que en brazos... Por favor. -Maki, hacia lo que podía para no llorar y perder la paciencia.

-¿Y bien? -Pregunto Nico con dificultad.

-Viene en camino una ambulancia... ahora con cuidado hay que bajarla hasta la entrada. -Dio la orden con firmeza e indico que haría cada una de las chicas.

No mucho despues llego la ambulancia y tras subir a Honoka a la Camilla, no se perdio mas tiempo y arranco. Maki tambien se habia ido con ella. La directora salio sorprendida y pregunto a Kotori que es lo que sucede; luego de poner algo de orden con ayuda de maestros, la madre indico a su hija y las demas que subieran al coche mas antes de poder subir una voz le llamo...

-Directora Minami, ¿que es lo que sucede? -Pregunto una joven de porte ¿Ruso?

-Ha, Ayase-san se que hoy hablamos sobre su reingreso, pero... -la mujer fue interrumpida por una pelinegra, que todavia lloraba.

-Eli, ¿Cuanto tiempo? -Dijo con cierta rudesa.

-Nico... Hola, yo me disculpo... -Hablaba cabizbaja, pero al alzar la mirada se sorprendio.- Pero no llores...

-Idiota no es por ti... -Mustio con cierto enfado, mientras secaba sus lagrimas.- Directora podemos irnos ya... -Pidio con cierta amabilidad.

-Claro, es en el hospital de los Nishikino... -Afirmo, mientras subia al igual que Nico.- Alguna tiene el numero de casa de Kousaka-san, tengo que avisar a su familia... -No pudo terminar de nuevo, ya que ahora era Eli quien oia de fuera e interrumpio alarmada.

-Honoka, ¿Que le paso a Honoka...? -Pregunto de golpe.

-Directora, ¿puedo acompañar a Eli en camion hasta el hospital?... -Decia Nico mientras bajaba del vehiculo.

-Claro, las vemos ahi, con cuidado. -Sin mas arranco el motor y el auto empezo a moverse.

-Nico ¿Que es lo...

-Vamos, quiero saber como esta. -Hablaba sin mostrar emocion alguna, aun con alguna lagrimas que salian periodicamente.

-Primero dime...

-Escucha te lo dire todo de camino al hospital, pero por favor, vamos ya...

Y así fue, durante todo el transcurso de casi una hora, llegaron. Al llegar la directora les esperaba para llevarles hasta donde las demás esperaban, la rubia solo se sentó en una esquina y se soltó a llorar... _¿donde estuve para ti este tiempo?_ Se reprocho, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

* * *

Pasemos a una escena a un "¿cuarto?" Donde en medio de este una chica se encuentra llorando de rodillas y desgarradora mente repetía para si...

 _ **POV HONOKA...**_

Un punzante dolor en mi estomago... solo se que me desmaye, pero aun así lograba oír... Nico, no es tu culpa... quisiera decírselo, pero los doctores no tienen mucha fe... _que irónico tantos años queriendo acabar con mi vida... y ahora no quiero, deseo pasar mas tiempo con ellas... quiero vivir_...

¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Antes no tenia nada...? ¿Por qué, ahora que...? No quiero que crean que es su culpa.

POV GENERAL...

-Preparen lo necesario, esta chica entrara a cirugía. -Comentaba uno de los enfermeros.

-Enfermera, sus signos. -Exigió con fuerza el hombre que llevaba la camilla.

-Su presión sigue bajando y su respiración disminuye, es posible que entre en nada en shock. -Dijo la enfermera al abrir las puertas de la sala de operaciones.

-Hija, ellos son los mejore. -Trataba de animar un hombre que tenia abrazada a una pelirroja.

-Lo se... -Logro decir entre su llanto.

-Ahora, podemos hablar sobre ¿Por qué tu amiga tiene esos cortes? -Pedía el hombre lo mas calmado y relajado que podía, mientras agarraba de uno de los hombros a esta.- Ademas sobre como es que ella casi llego a los cinco meses de embarazo... -Dijo bajando un poco mas la voz.

-¡¿HE...?!

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y por fin después de mucho la directora contacto con la madre de Honoka, quien solo había dicho que esta sufrió un accidente, y donde se encontraba. Después de eso ella se retiro junto con Kotori y Umi... nadie tenia buena cara. Nico, Maki y Eli entraron y tomaron asiento a un lado de la camilla...

Una mujer entro apresurada, esta acompañada de una joven y con una notoria preocupacion en su voz, llego con la recepcionista.

-Disculpe, ¿puede decirme, en que habitación esta Kousaka Honoka? -Pregunto con respiración exaltada.

-¿Parentesco? -preguntaba con un semblante serio la enfermera.

-Soy su madre... y ella es su hermana.

-Vayan a la habitación numero 203... en la tercera planta. -Decía con cierto temor.

-Gracias... vamos Yukiho.

Sin mas, subieron al elevador y presiono al piso que se dirigía. Pidiendo desde el fondo de su corazón que estuviera bien. Pero un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo entero en segundos al instante en que las puertas se abrían, presentía lo que se avecinaba y poco a poco lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Tomo aire y toco la puerta con el numero indicado.

-Soy la familia de Kousaka Honoka, ¿Puedo pasar? -Se esforzaba por no llorar.

-Pase. -Cedió el paso, la voz masculina.

-Gracias. -Dijo mientras entraba.- Doctor podria saber que paso con mi hija... -Pidio la mujer, inclinandose un poco.

-¿Mi hermana esta bien? -Pregunto Yukiho, quien habia avanzado hasta la camilla y tomo la mano de esta.

-Chicas, podrian retirarse para que pueda hablar con la familia de su amiga. -Comento con semblante serio, ya que veia como la pelinegra se negaba. Las otras asintieron y agarraron de cada lado a esta para sacar la.- Jovencita usted tambien, esto...

-NO, ella es mi hermana tengo derecho a quedarme. -Negaba con lagrimas.

-Tengo que tratar cierto temas con ella, una vez que sea asi, estoy seguro te lo dira. -Hablaba el hombre, quien se contiene a no gritar.

-Anda, deja hablar a los adultos por ahora... -Pidio la mujer, quien habia tomado la mano de esta y le sonreia devilmente.- Vamos, no hay que molestar a tu hermana mientras descansa.

-Bien... -Mustio con resignacion.

En eso la puerta se abrio de golpe y la figura de un hombre que parecia que dificilmente se mantenia de pie caminaba hasta donde se encontraban el doctor y su mujer.

-Doctor, ¿Como esta mi hija?- Pregunto amenazante, y poniendo presion, que lo habia puesto contra la pared.- Ella esta bien verdad... la salvo... -Balbuceba el hombre con mirada algo perdida.

-Cariño, deja que hable... -Pedia la mujer mientras trataba de jalarlo hacia atras.

-Calla mujer. -Mustio el hombre empujandola.

-Oye tu no puedes callarte. -Bufo Nico, despues de darle un golpe al estomago de este.- No tienes el derecho de decirle hija, asi que mejor acompaña a esos hombres a donde te indican. -Señalando a dos oficiales que estaban en la entrada.

-… -Todos los Kousaka se miraron ya que no entendian que pasaba.

-Mi padre no esta al cien, pero no es su intencion lastimar al doctor. -Defendia Yukiho, despues de pensar que decir.

-No estan aqui por eso, han venido por el por el delito que cometio. -Dijo el doctor, quien se tallaba el cuello todavia.

-¿Delito...? -cuestinaron ambas mujeres, que veian al hombre esperando una respuesta.

Lo unico que hizo fue sonreir con malicia y decepcion; y sin decir nada, ya que le recitaban sus derechos salio del lugar siendo escoltado.

-Lamento informarles que el motivo de su arresto... -para unos segundos para tomar una bocanada de aire.- es por la violacion a su hija Honoka.

-… -ambas quedaron de piedra.

-A causa de esto ella termino embarazada. Su hija fue atendida por varias laceraciones que por lo que nos dijeron las amigas de su hija, ella se ha causado... y por la cantidad, que sorprendio a muchos vasos internos rotos desde por lo menos dos semana, eso se acumulo y causo un aborto forzado; creemos que es victima de bullyng pero por ahora desconocemos quienes. Estas son las razones de que callera en shock...

-Espere... -Pidio yukiho, antes de caer de rodillas.

-Hija... -Preocupada la madre trato de ayudarla, pero sus piernas tambien flaquearon y solo atino a abrazarla, para finalmente llorar.

-Creo que me retirare, volvere despues. -Anuncio el hombre, mientras abria la puerta.- Lo siento... - susurro antes de salir.

-Solo para que lo sepan, ella... te protegio a ti, aun cuando le tratas mal, no permitio que el pusiera sus manos en ti. -Dijo antes de salir.

-Sentimos mucho lo sucedido. -Excusaba Eli, quien seguia a Nico.

-Yo... yo... la verdad no llevo siendo mucho amiga de su hija; lamento meterme... pero me decepcionada ver como han sido con ella hasta ahora... es su hija... es tu hermana; ellas les adora y quiere aun sin, ser ustedes así con Honoka. Por favor, si despierta... no repitan lo mismo o la traten peor son familia. -Dijo Maki, después de revisar los signos en el monitor y después de inclinarse se retiro.

* * *

Una semana paso de eso y en ese tiempo las chicas hicieron de detectives buscando a las causantes del estado en que su amiga habia caido. Para la siguiente semana Nico junto con Eli, las encontraron y las entregaron, claro no sin antes darles una golpiza aunque se contuvieron... aun asi fueron suspendidas por unos dias y a puertas cerradas la directora les agradeció.

Por su parte Yukiho junto con su madre tomaron sesiones con un psicologo del mismo hospital, que para sorpresa de ambas se toparon con el mismo que atendia a Honoka... mas por eso, ninguna lo sabia. Le iban a visitar, despues del trabajo y escuela.

Faltaba un dia para que se cumpliera un mes desde que Kousa Honoka habia quedado en coma, ese dia como otros Eli fue a visitar a su amiga...

-Hola. -saludo nerviosa.- Queria hablar contigo de por que me fui y corte comunicacion con ustedes... -Hablaba con nervios, si bien sabia que ella no se encontraba despierta, pero siempre que llegaba le relataba algo, con la esperanza de que escuchara.- como dije en ese entonces uno de mis familiares sufrio un accidente... tal vez menti ahi, ella... mi abuela tenia una enfermedad... regrese junto con Arisa, ya que ella pidio vernos antes de... -pequeñas lagrimas salian de los ojos azules de la rubia.- Ella era como nuestra madre, ya que mi la verdadera habia muerto cuando yo tenia 8 y Arisa 5... pero nuestro padre nos detuvo, egoistamente el dijo "no quiero perder a mi unica familia", terminamos aceptando... Lo siento, no estuve ahi para ti cuando lo necesitaste, por favor despierta, sere la egoista ahora... no quiero perder, cuando Nozomi murio; quede devastada... ella era como una hermana, pero si te pierdo a ti, nunca sabre si tuve la oportunidad de que fueras mi novia...

-Asi que no me equivocaba. -comento una pelinegra que entraba con cierta gracia.- Ella despertara, podras intentarlo. -Agrego con seguridad y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- Yo te ayudare

-Gracias... -dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Vamos, su familia quiere verle. -Dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano.

* * *

 ** _En algún lugar..._**

-Y bien, parece que todos te extrañan... ¿quieres volver? -preguntaba una voz misteriosa masculina.

-Pero solo he traído problemas... -Se reprochaba una joven de cabello naranja.

-Yo no creo que esten molestos contigo, mas bien esperan que vuelvas.

-Todavia puedo... mi vida sera igual... yo no quiero seguir asi.

-Claro que puedes, no puedo asegurar que algo haya cambiado. Pero si no quieres que sean asi, has un cambio, tu haces la diferencia. Cada uno es un individuo, uno permite que algo le afecta, cada uno decide su futuro, el como y con quien compartira las maravillas. Los amigos que valen la pena son los que estan a tu lado en el momento en el que tropiezas para ayudarte a parar. Al menos intentalo una vez mas... -Dijo aquella voz antes de aparecer frente a ella un agujero que ilumino el lugar entero.

-Bien. Deseame suerte... -Afirmo mientras, caminaba hacia este.

-Suerte...y vuelve cuando tengas unos 80... -Comento aquella voz antes de que se desvaneciera por completo.

* * *

-Doctor esta despertando.

-Llamen a la familia. -Pidio el hombre que mostraba algo de entusiasmo.- Kousaka Honoka, soy el doctor a cargo de ti. -Le dijo, despues de retirar el tubo de su garganta.- Calmese, respire hondo y exale, tome unos minutos mas antes de hablar. -Pedia el hombre que la recibia con una sonrisa. - Bienvenida.

-Gra..cias... -Dijo con dificultad.

-Avisare a mi jefe, ya que su hija y tus amigas seguro quieren verte.

-Me.. Aleg...graria...verlas a todas. -Dijo con una sonrisa, y con mas fluidez.

* * *

No tuve corazón para terminarlo de otro modo...

Muy buenas (inserte saludo adecuado, en base a la hora que lees esto...), espero les guste este continuacion, gracias por darle una oportunidad.

Quisiera compartir lo que opino en base a mi pregunta:

Yo no puedo decir que no lo he pensado soy humana y cuando te hundes hasta el fondo parece una alternativa _lógica_ ; pero no, no digo que sea fácil llevar los problemas y que todo sepamos como se siente cuando algo nos hiere, mas la respuesta esta ahí _**Tu eres quien decide que le afecta**_ , que tanto y cuanto tiempo planeas dejar que eso inconvenientes te hieran, de no valorarte y creer _lo que los demás dicen_ de ti... _cada cabeza es un mundo diferente_ , nunca sabremos como sufren otros ante situaciones x. Por eso se dice que _**uno es el que decide como llevar su vida**_ , uno forja su camino de errores (cosa que es fundamental muchas veces) al igual que esas pocas o muchas victorias.

 **Gracias a las Reviews de:**

 **FubukiBTA** **:** Gracias por contestar mi pregunta. Me agrada conocer como piensa la gente de varios temas y mas de uno que puede considerarse "tabú" cuando lo tratas con alguien mayor, aunque hoy en día es algo en lo que muchos caen.

 **krishellsolis** **:** Gracias por comentar. Un punto muy importante el que has dicho, pero esto te pone en situaciones iguales al amor ¿no crees? Algo dentro de uno se desconecta y dejas de pensar en lo lógico, solo sigues a tus sentimientos, aunque creo que en este caso seria como un "instinto".

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos...**_

Bien... hasta otra historia. Bay.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me disculpo si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

 **DESCLEMIER:** Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

 _ **¿Epilogo...?**_

Eran las 10 de la noche y en la casa de los Nishikino era llevada acabo una cena familiar, esa como otras veces Nico estaba presente, y la cena era de su procedencia con ayuda de Maki; quien con clases de esta ya no era mala en la cocina.

-Nico-chan, ¿Cómo han estado tus hermanos? -pregunto la madre de la pelirroja con una gentil sonrisa.

-Bien, y gracias a ustedes, pasaron un gran fin de semana. -Respondió con alegría.- Pero no es necesario que hagan eso.

-Nos alegra hacerlo, son buenos niños. -Se unía el padre de Maki.- Me agradaria poder ayudarlos en lo que necesiten, Nico cuentas con el apoyo de la familia Nishikino. Asi que si tienes algún problema tu o tu familia no dudes en contactarnos. -Dijo el hombre para después dar un sorbo a su copa.

-Bien... pero no, solo el dinero es importante. -Dijo con cierta resignación, tras suspirar.

-Lo sabemos... -afirmo la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

En eso fueron interrumpidos por el celular de la sala de estar, el señor Nishikino suspiro cansado y cuando disponía a pararse su hija le había ganado, después de pedir permiso corrió para llegar a responder.

-Casa de los Nishikino, habla con Maki... -Comentaba como una cinta pregrabada la pelirroja, quien jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-Buenas noches, perdón si interrumpo alguna de sus actividades señorita... pero el doctor Takeda me pidio que le llamara, para informarle que la paciente Kousaka Honoka ha despertado hace unos minutos. -Hablaba una voz femenina, calmada y precisa.- ¿Hola, señorita...? -Pregunto al no oír ningún ruido al otro lado de la línea.

-Muchas gracias... -Logro decir.- ¿Podemos ir a verle ahora mismo... -Pregunto con cierta dificultad.

-Claro, por eso le llamamos. Ella desea verles. -Alentó la mujer con entusiasmo.- Les esperamos. -y sin mas la mujer colgó.

Maki, solo soltó el telefono y coloco una de sus manos en su boca ya que un llanto que no se detendría se queria apoderar de ella; mas peleo con ese impulso para poder llegar ante su novia y darle la buena nueva, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Tras unos minutos mas, tomo aire y camino apresurada al comedor donde todas la esperaban; mas no tardo mucho su calmada postura, ya que al entrar mas de uno de los presentes se preocupo al ver que lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Maki... ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto su madre quien le entregaba la caja con pañuelos.

-Tomate, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron? ¿Quién era? -Preguntaba Nico, mientras abrazaba a la pellirroja.

-Hija, ¿esta todo bien? Dinos que pasa. -Pedía el hombre, que se empezaba a preocupar.

-Era del hospital... -Comento después de mucho.- Honoka... Honoka ha despertado. -Finalizo con un tono de alivio y alegría.

-Esa tonta... -susurro Nico, quien por lo bajo sonrió.

-¿Papa, puedes llevarnos para verla? - Pidió Maki.

-No tengo problema. -Respondió el hombre al instante.

-Vamos, no se les olvida alguien. -Bromeo la madre.

-Alguien... -comento pensativa Nico.- ELI...-gritaron ambas chicas al acordarse de su rusa amiga.

* * *

-shuu. Creo que pesque un resfriado... -Dijo una rubia que salía de la ducha.- Arisa, ¿ya acabaste la tarea?

-Si, hermana podemos... -Respondía con entusiasmo una pequeña rubia, mas fue interrumpida por el teléfono de la mayor que empezó a sonar.

-Espera... -Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver la cara de su hermana.- Nico, no has visto la hora. -Comento con cierto enojo la chica que tomaba asiento en el sofá de la sala de estar.

-Calla. -Grito Nico al instante.- dime que estas arreglada.

-No... -Negó al verse de nuevo y notar que lo único que traía era su toalla.- acabo de bañarme, ¿por? -pregunto con cierto desconcierto.

-Vamos para tu casa, así que arréglate. -Ordeno Nico.

-Eh, a mi casa ¿por …. -Eli no entendía, mas antes de poder continuar Nico hablo.

-Es Honoka despertó. -Soltó la noticia, que en instantes dejo en shock a esta.

-…

-Eli... -Llamo Nico al no oír nada, mas aquello saco de su trance a la chica que se había levantado de golpe de su asiento.

-¿Ya están cerca? - Pregunto mientras entraba a su habitación.

-En unos cinco minutos... -Respondió después de unos minutos.

-Estaré lista. -Finalizo la conversación tras decir esas ultimas palabras.- Arisa, toma tu abrigo y abre la puerta a Nico. -Pedía con cierta voz de orden a la pequeña que se había asomado a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

-si... -Fue lo único que dijo, con una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente. Pues veía como esta caía al tratarse de poner la ropa rápido.

* * *

-Mama, despertó... despertó. Vamos -Grito con emoción una chica después de colgar el teléfono.

-¿Cómo? -pregunto al no captar de que hablaba su hija.

-Honoka... ella desperto. -Comento esbozando una sonrisa.

 **…**

-Bien con esto estará mas cómoda. -Dijo el doctor que termina de retirar un cable del cuerpo de Honoka.

-Gracias. -Se limito a decir, ya que aun le dolía un poco la garganta.

-Tu signos están estables y has respondido correctamente las preguntas que e hice, así que, alégrese, es posible que para mañana puedas salir. -Comento despues de cerrar la FRAP de su paciente.

Honoka solo asintió y mostro una pequeña sonrisa. El doctor estaba apunto de hablar cuando la perta fue tocada y cedió el paso. Una pelinegra, acompañada de un pelirroja entraron de golpe; ambas se lanzaron a esta para darle un gran abrazo.

-Me lastimas... -Reprocho con una leve risilla.

-Con que no te desmalles de nuevo, no me importa. -agrego con una sonrisa Nico antes de separarse.

-Honoka bienvenida. -comentaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Tardaste mucho. -Dijo Maki con "enfado".

-Lo siento mucho... -Hizo una leve reverencia, mas un quejido dolor se le escapo.

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Nico, quien ayudaba a esta a recostarse de nuevo.

-No debes hacer eso, acabas de despertar y mas la operación tu cuerpo esta sensible. -Dijo Maki, quien dejo al doctor sin palabras.

-Ha, pensamos en traerte algunos dulces... -Comento "pensativa" la pequeña.

-Yo dije que era mejor flores o algunos globos. -Agrego Maki, después de recibir un codazo de su novia.

-La tarea no es mala idea ya que tienes que ponerte al corriente, si quieres pasar de grado. -Hablo de nuevo Nico.

Causando a la pelinaranja que sonriera nerviosa acompañada de algunas gotas de sudor.

-Pero... -Después de un rato Maki hablo de nuevo.

-Me hice a la tarea de ir a Rusia y después de darle un golpe en la cara, tarje conmigo a Eli~chi –Fanfarroneo Nico, con una gran pose. Mas cuando Eli entro le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-Hola... -dijo con una tímida sonrisa la rubia, además de un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.- ¿Cuánto tiempo...? ¿Cómo te sientes...?

Honoka estaba con los ojos como plato, creyó que se hallaba soñando, pero recordó el dolor de hacia poco. Esto fue demasiado para ella que los ojos azules de ella se empezaron a empañar y las lagrimas no tardaron en brotar. La rubia corrió a ella para darle un abrazo.

-De verdad eres Eli. -comento con una sonrisa y lagrimas.

-Si .-Se limito a decir Eli, antes de separarse y poder quitar las lagrimas de su ángel.

-¿Dónde has estado...? ¿Por que no... -Honoka no termino, ya que Eli se había acercado a esta y sin perder mas tiempo la beso. Causando en la pelinaranja un sonrojo que competía con el cabello de su amiga a lado. Quien también se puso así, solo que no tan exagerado y solo el doctor era quien parecía que se desmayaría.

-Volví es lo que importa, y lo hice por ti, Honoka tu me gustas... -Eli quería continuar mas perdió la inspiración y valor al ver en la puerta a la familia de a quien se le declaraba.-jeje...

-Creo que llegamos en mal momento. -Comento con cierta burla Yukiko.

-Vaya, un miembro mas para esta familia. -Comento alegre la madre y dando un leve golpe en la espalda a la rubia la soco de su estado de shock.

-Gane la apuesta doctor. -Dijo la menor kousaka, mientras daba leves codazos al brazo de este.

-Parece que todos nos dimos cuenta. -Dijo Nico, quien evitaba reírse de el rostro que tenia Eli.

* * *

 _ **POV HONOKA...**_

El día después salí del hospital y al llegar a casa me di cuenta de que muchas cosas habian cambiado, solo en el ambiente... una semana después, mi madre hablo conmigo contestando muchas de mis preguntas... entre ellas donde estaba papa. Me puse triste al saber que se encontraba en prisión por mi culpa, pero mi madre me tomo de las manos y dijo _No es culpa tuya, fue de el por haber cometido esa idiotez._.. _de igual modo yo me quiero disculpar por como te he tratado estos años, el no haberme dado cuenta de como te hacíamos sentir, el hecho de que te dañaras a ti misma y no notar los cortes. Me esforzare, para que de ahora en adelante veas en mi la madre en la puedes confiar, cumpliré mi papel como debe ser de ahora en adelante._ Yo solo le abrase y por primera vez en años llore en sus brazos. Poco después Yukiho se unió.

Con ayuda de todas logre recuperar el tiempo perdido en los estudios y gracias a la ayuda de la directora, tuve oportunidad de pasar a tercero ese mismo año, después de hacer un examen, Eli poco después de que salí, me invito a salir y mas "calmada"; después de platicar lo que paso en ese tiempo que ni ella sabia de mi, como yo de ella. Se declaro de nuevo. Acepte, no puedo negar que alguna vez me fije en ella, pero antes me consideraba nada para poder si quiera intentar algo...

Yo la apoye para su universidad y ella para que no reprobara ese ultimo año y poder entra a la universidad... _Nunca te dejare atrás de nuevo, cuando te sientas sola no te olvides de mi, llámame y tratare de estar ahí para ti. No quiero perderte._ Me dijo con una voz suave y después lentamente se acerco para besarme.

Nico y Maki, también me ofrecieron su apoyo en todo momento... claro después de darme un sermón y regañarme por no decirles lo de el bullying. Me alegra que aun después de la mentira, siguán a mi lado. _No estas sola, así que cuando algo ande mal dímelo_... dijo maki quien como otras veces jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. _Mas te vale que no me vuelva a preocupar, y que cuando te pregunte huyas, eres como una hermana mas para mi y me preocupa que un día te pierda, sin que me dieras la oportunidad de ayudarte. De saber que pasa, quedo claro_... Me decía Nico con un puño al aire y una mirada molesta, aunque pequeñas lagrimas se le escapaban y su voz era de preocupada. Yo solo atine a asentir y darle un abrazo.

Quisiera decir algo antes de declarar el final; puede que resulte difícil confiar en la gente que nos rodea, muchas veces mentemos distancia, porque muchas veces nos han apuñalado... pero esto de las amistades de las verdaderas son difíciles de encontrar muchos dicen que siempre son iguales a nosotros, otros que no comparten gustos siempre... yo puedo decir que los que conozco son diferentes en personalidad o gustos; pero, hay algo que los hace importantes y es que cuando lo necesito están ahí, ya sea ridículo o no el porque estés llorando, y que de igual modo cuando tu veas que ellos necesitan una mano estés ahí no importa que, puede que no tengas un consejo que dar al momento pero mientras este para que no vuelva a caer es suficiente.

 _ **La amistad... es como muchos temas difícil de tratar o explicar, ya que no todos pasamos por las mismas situaciones para llegar a llamar a uno o varios así.**_

 **Fin.**

* * *

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Pensaron que era el final el capitulo anterior. Pues no.

Gracias a quien le dio una oportunidad a esta, quien la siguio y quien la marco como favorita, aun sin ser una historia alegre.

 **Gracias a las Reviews de:**

 **sparki128 :** Gracias por comentar y leer.

 **krishellsolis :** Hola, vaya gracias por comentar aunque ya era algo tarde... espero hayas descansado bien.

 **Judith ED :** R1.-Hola, no es nada de eso, muchas veces solo escribo la idea para el Fic y mayormente es automático el personaje que será protagonista. Honoka es uno de mis personajes favorito y créeme a mi me duele el como terminan muchas situaciones. R2.- Faltaba publicar este, perdón por tardar. Espero lo leas y te guste.

Para finalizar... alguien ha visto Kimi ni todoke, a mi me gusta mucho, principalmente el capitulo donde Chizuru le dice a Sawako entre llanto... _¿Lo sabias? Las personas... se hacen amigas sin darse cuenta_... para mi ese capitulo el 7 del manga y creo que el 6 en el anime es mi favorito.

 _ **Y si alguien gusta comentar, quiero pregutar: ¿Qué opinan? ¿Parra ustedes que es la amistad?**_

 _ **Observaciones, Comentarios y Sugerencias son recibidos...**_

Hasta otra. Bay.


End file.
